


God, I wish I hated you

by FabulousDarling



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousDarling/pseuds/FabulousDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven makes them resolve their differences, Abby's not happy.</p>
<p>prompt "I wish i hated you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	God, I wish I hated you

It had been at least two hours, and Abby was seriously starting to suspect that Raven had meant it when she said she wasn’t coming back until they had resolved their differences.

She wondered if she could chew off her own hand to escape from the cuffs faster than she could ever find any common ground with Marcus Kane.

  
A tug on her wrist reminded her that yes, she was sitting on the ground on the outskirts of her best friend’s 20th birthday party, and yes, she was handcuffed to Marcus because “they ruined everything with their constant bickering and it’s either this or I’ll fucking kill you both” in the words of the ever ladylike Raven Reyes.

Abby easily would’ve chosen death. 

“Kane, please stop tugging,” Abby said in a tired sort of voice, using her free hand to pick up the beer that sat beside her, trying to ignore the fact that she would probably have to pee soon. “This is already terrible enough without you constantly reminding me that you’re here.”

Marcus let out something that was half grunt, half growl. “Do I even want to know why Raven has a pair of handcuffs handy like that?”

Abby snorted, downing the rest of her beer and tossing the red solo cup somewhere on the grass. If Raven wanted to put her through this, she’d make a bigger mess for her to clean up. “No, she’s just been planning this for a long time.” Glancing over to the party, Abby finally turned her attention to Marcus. “I guess it is a little unfair to our friends to consistently argue around them.”

Marcus’s face remained unreadable as he reached for his own beer, downing it and tossing his cup somewhere near hers. “It’s not my fault that you have to argue with every fucking thing I say.”

Abby narrowed her eyes, giving the handcuffs attaching them a sharp tug, and grinning in satisfaction when she saw him wince. “Don’t give me that shit, Marcus. You wrote me off the day you met me, and ever since then, it’s like I have to jump through hoops just to keep you from snapping at me. Oh, but guess what? You do anyway. But the universe hates me, so I have to keep acting like I actually want to get along with you, when in reality, ninety percent of my daydreams consist of me shoving you off a goddamn cliff.”

Breathing a little heavily at the end of her sudden rant, Abby stopped, wishing she could cross her arms without causing Marcus to grope her. Marcus stared at her for a long moment. “Ninety percent? I didn’t realize you thought of me so often.”

Abby groaned, rolling her eyes in frustration before flopping back on the grass. The action tugged Marcus with her and he let out a soft ‘oof’ as he hit the ground, turning his head to glare at her, to which she responded with a shrug. “I just don’t understand why you wrote me off the moment you met me.”

Marcus’s jaw tightened as he looked away from her, instead focusing his eyes up. One of the many sets of fairy lights Raven had decorated the backyard with hovered above them, blending in with the stars of the clear night in a surreal sort of way, as if the universe were closing in on them and pulling away all at once.

“I didn’t always hate you,” Marcus said after what had to have been several minutes of silence. Stunned, Abby turned to look at him, but he kept his eyes fixed firmly on the night sky. 

  
Using his free hand, Marcus rubbed at his face as if the confession had exhausted him, and Abby had a feeling that it had. She knew the feeling all too well.

“Marcus,” Abby said, a little hesitation in her voice. She wasn’t sure what she was allowed to say, how much she was allowed to admit she knew about him. She’d known him for so long now that it wasn’t like she could miss what a good guardsman and councilman he was, save those few years where he’d obsessively tried to be the chancellor. “I didn’t hate you straight away either.” 

  
Abby shrugged, tearing her eyes away from his face and focusing on the sky instead, missing the way he turned his own head to look at her. “I wish I could hate you.”

Marcus sat up suddenly, tugging Abby with him, and she let out a cry of pain from the sudden jolt against her wrist. If he noticed, he didn’t say anything, too busy outright gaping at her as if she’d just blurted out the solution to world hunger. “But you do hate me?! You haven’t always hated me? _What_?!”

  
Face going red, Abby looked away from him, though it was hard to get him out of her line of sight completely when he was still fucking handcuffed to her. “Yeah, but then you started disagreeing with me, so I started snapping back. So there. We just found all the solutions, Marcus. Now we know why we hate each other.”

When she looked back at him, Marcus was still gaping at her, though he suddenly snapped his mouth shut at her words. A look of confusion, and if she wasn’t mistaken, hurt, crossed his face. His eyes seemed to soften and Abby looked away once more, finding that harder to handle than when he’d glare at her.

“Abby, you think I hate you?”

  
Abby nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. How drunk was he. “Um, yes? We literally fight over everything, Marcus. It’s like the moment I open my mouth, you’re already formulating a way to argue about it.”

Marcus mulled that over for a long moment, and she could see his jaw tightening and relaxing again and again as he tried to process what she’d just said, which confused her. Had he not been on the same page about the hatred between them?

  
“Shit, Abby,” Marcus finally said, and she felt his fingertips brush against her own, a feeling she became much more aware of than the metal of the handcuffs digging into her wrist. “I don’t hate you. I argue with you because that’s just what we do, you know? Sure, you’re annoying as hell, bossy, and a little harsh sometimes, but you’re also like, out of this world smart and an incredible friend to everyone.” He paused, adding as an afterthought, “And me. You’re a good friend to me, too.”

Friend. That definitely wasn’t something Abby would call herself when it came to Marcus, but now that she was thinking about it, he had a point. He’d been there for her. When they came to earth, he’d helped her get her daughter back. And that one night they were studying a map of the woods and she’d found herself incredibly distracted by the way reading glasses looked on him with his hair loose and his sweatpants low on his hips—

But she hated him, because she had to bury her true feelings, she had just met had Jake, and they had something good. So she didn’t even entertain the thoughts threatening to spill into her mind.

Or at least she’d thought she’d hated him. Now she wasn’t so sure. Things were different now. Could she hate someone who knows her favorite meal and knows what her favourite colour is and who knows the exact anniversary of Jake’s death and always seemed to have something ready to put a smile on her face (sometimes legal, sometimes not) for that day?

Huh. Maybe they were friends.

  
She’d been silent for a long time, and Abby finally spoke again, noticing the way Marcus was looking at her. 

  
“You’re a good friend to me too, Marcus. I’m sorry, I just—”

Marcus lifted his free hand to stop her. “Don’t apologise, Abby. My life wouldn’t be half the life it is without you constantly bitching at me about something.”

She slapped his chest lightly with her own free hand, but there was no malice in it. Maybe her fights with Marcus weren’t about hatred, but rather the level of respect between them.

She respected his opinions enough to tell him when they were absolutely wrong, and he respected her enough to call her out on her shit.

“Think Raven will let us out if we go see her now?” Abby asked, somehow hating to shatter the gentle atmosphere between them when they were talking so candidly with each other, but the pressure on her wrist reminded her of the fact that yes, they were still handcuffed to each other.

Marcus nodded, and together they awkwardly stood, being careful not to tug on the other too much, and stumbling into each other quite a bit. Once they were both standing, they started back toward the party.Impulsively, Marcus carefully lifted their cuffed hands, gently resting his arm over her shoulder.

It was strange. It was nice.

  
“Hey, think Raven will let us keep the handcuffs? I’ve got a few ideas—”

  
When they finally reached Raven, Abby was yelling at him about his crude sense of humor, and Marcus was telling her to quit being such a stick in the mud, and Abby couldn’t help but smile through the whole fight.

Raven looked confused but uncuffed them anyway, leaving them to their argument, assuming her plan had backfired.

If she’d looked a little closer and seen the softness in the eyes of the two people spitting venom at each other, she’d see that actually, her plan had worked perfectly.

(She would know for sure three months later when Abby asked to borrow her handcuffs with a glint in her eye.

  
“They worked so well the first time, I figured I’d let them work their magic in other aspects,” she told Raven with a glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. “Plus when he’s screaming my name, it’s not technically yelling at me.”

Yeah. Her plan had definitely worked.)


End file.
